Echizen vs the Prostitute
by MusikVibe
Summary: Nanjiroh surprises his son by bringing home a present for him. TezRyo.R&R please! Thanks for the reviews so far. They made me feel good! :
1. Friday

Ok. Don't knock the idea. I've heard of this happening. This just popped in my brain one day when I saw the word prostitute in another story. Please R&R, but no flames. I'm begging you please review. I even thinking of continuing this story if I get enough reviews. Thanks.

Warning: There's sex, cussing, moaning, free-balling (good times!), and more crap that I don't care to remember in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Echizen, a Prostitute, and a Challenge

Ryoma Echizen at the rightful age of fifteen doesn't deserve the horrible treatment his father gives him. Most loving fathers will play with their offspring and love them and hold them when they're scared.

But not Nanjiroh Echizen. No. He apparently hates his son.

At least, that's according to Ryoma, who is running as fast as he can down the street, away from his house. See...in his short life, Ryoma has really only had two passions: tennis and tennis. I guess that would be only one passion, wouldn't it? Nanjiroh is the reason for this one passion called tennis: Ryoma really only wants to beat him. It was Nanjiroh's and Ryoma's passion.

Now Nanjiroh's newest passion has driven Ryoma past his mental limits, which is why he's running down the street in only tennis shorts and flip-flop sandals.

You see, Nanjiroh has this affinity for beautiful women that fawn all over him, and he wants to bring Ryoma into his little circle of perverseness.

Nanjiroh brought home a call girl for Ryoma.

Her name is Bunny.

"What the fuck" is the correct response to this revelation. In fact, this is what Ryoma yelled to his father when he introduced Bunny. Seeing as Ryoma's mother is out of town for a few days, Nanjiroh thought it would be nice for his son to understand HIS world. And now the freshman in high school has run from his father's perfect world of busty, blonde women.

Ryoma runs to the train station and hops on the first train that will take him to the first teammate that comes to mind.

'Tezuka's. That's where I'll go. He always has a level head and good perspective', Ryoma thinks panting for breath in his seat on the train.

All is well until he gets off at the stop to Tezuka's house; as he steps off the train, he accidentally runs into a tall, blonde woman wearing a bunny t-shirt and a miniskirt. The image is almost too much for the young tennis ace to handle; Ryoma sprints away from the bunny shirt lady and off the train platform to Tezuka's house. The green-haired youth arrives at Tezuka's house in record time, panting hard.

After ringing the doorbell, Ryoma tries to act as if he didn't run 2 miles in under 3 minutes, but fails miserably as he slumps over and rest his hands on his knees, sweat dripping off his face like a small waterfall. Ryoma can feel the cool air-conditioning of the house as Tezuka opens the door.

"Ryoma? Are you alright?" The older teen looks down at the younger, who's still gasping for air and looking slightly faint.

"Tez...Tezu..." And then Ryoma' knees buckle underneath him. As he begins to fall, Tezuka catches him around the waist, preventing certain injury. "Thanks."

The tall teen practically carries/drags Ryoma into his house and sets him in a chair in the kitchen. The captain of the Seigaku SHS Tennis Club gives a glass of water too the overworked boy.

"Ryoma, what happened that you are here half-naked and panting at 8:30 in the evening?" Tezuka sits across the table from Ryoma, resting his arms on the table.

Ryoma downs the entire glass of water and takes a deep breath before telling his story.

"Sorry for intruding this late at night, buchou. I didn't have a chance to get a shirt or better shoes on."

Tezuka, being the modest homosexual he is, readjusts his glasses to distract him from looking at the heaving, sweaty, but muscular chest of the young tennis star.

"My hentai of an old man has lost it. He brought home a prostitute for me to...have sex with. So I ran." Ryoma shrugs nonchalantly.

Tezuka stares at Ryoma, letting the words sink in. "What?"

"Her name was Bunny", Ryoma deadpans sarcastically.

Tezuka continues to stare at Ryoma before a small hint of a smirk comes on his face as he tries to not laugh. "Bunny, huh? Would you like to call your father and tell him where you are so he doesn't get worried?"

"That's alright. He needs to suffer for his stupidity. He won't do anything with her because he's still married and he loves my mom too much, but he paid for her." Ryoma smiles for the first time since arriving.

"So what made you come here?"

Ryoma thought about his reasons for going to Tezuka's instead of someone closer like Momo's or Oishi's. "I don't know. Maybe because I can trust that you won't make fun of my predicament."

The brown-haired boy only nods before taking Ryoma's water glass and placing it in the sink. "Would you like to stay the night tonight? My parents won't mind because they don't usually meet my friends, so I'm sure it would be a treat."

"Sure." Tezuka motions for the shorter boy to follow him to his bedroom so they can get ready for the evening.

When they arrive in Tezuka's bedroom, Ryoma slides against the wall down to the floor in fatigue.

"How far did you run?" Tezuka asks as he rummages through his drawers trying to find a pair of pajama pants and tank shirt that would fit on the slender youth.

"From my house to the train station and from the platform to your house."

"Why from the platform to my house?"

"A tall, blonde lady wearing a bunny shirt startled me."

A chuckle escapes Tezuka's lips. "Is that what Bunny looked like? Tall and blonde?"

Ryoma nods banging his head on the wall. Tezuka looks to see what caused the soft boom and finds a Ryoma spread eagle against the wall with a perfect view down the boy's shorts. Turning around quickly Tezuka clears his throat and renews his search for clothes vigorously.

"Hey, buchou, may I use your shower?"

"Hai. I found some pajamas for you to wear. Here." Tezuka tosses a pair of green pajama bottoms and a grey tank to Ryoma, who is now standing shakily on his tired legs.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Right next to my bedroom."

"Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Ok." Ryoma walks off to take his shower and Tezuka falls to his bed in relief. The entire time Ryoma was sitting with his legs wide open like that, Tezuka was severely aroused. The scent of Ryoma's sweat mixed with the half nakedness was almost too much for the now horny buchou.

Tezuka rushes to his parents' bathroom and takes a very quick, yet very cold shower and rushes back to his room before Ryoma could know what he did. Lying back on his bed wearing only blue pajamas bottoms, Tezuka decides to read an article or two in his tennis magazine.

Suddenly, the door opens very slowly and a very wet Ryoma steps in with only a towel around his waist. The older boy's mouth goes very dry at the sight of a dripping wet Ryoma. What's more disturbing is that they have taken showers in the same community area almost everyday, but never once did the buchou look at Ryoma the way he's looking at him at this particular moment.

"I just realized that I have no clean underwear, can I use some of yours or would you mind if I went without?"

Tezuka's gaze drifts down the muscular body in front of him and contemplates the question being asked of him. "I haven't done laundry this week so I'm a little low. Would you mind not wearing any?"

"Doesn't bother me, I free-ball almost everyday", Ryoma says with a slight smirk on his face, or perhaps a seductive smile?

The comment went straight to Tezuka's groin; biting his lip, Tezuka holds in a groan. He also leans forward to hide the growing erection in his tenting pants. Ryoma turns and heads back to the bathroom, not knowing why the other boy turned red and sat up awkwardly.

The senior falls back onto the bed, holding and arm over in eyes in desperation. Thinking about the fact that he now knows Ryoma goes commando everyday and the fact that free-balling Ryoma is going to be sleeping in his bedroom, Tezuka can't take the pressure anymore. He rolls onto his side facing the wall and slowly reaches into his pants.

Just as he's about to start stroking himself, the door opens with a slight creek.

"Eh, buchou, are you still awake?" Ryoma walks in folding his dirty clothes and places them neatly in an unused corner of the room. Tezuka quickly whips his hand away from his throbbing arousal which is slowly becoming a blue-ball emergency.

Tezuka sits up on his bed once again, still shielding his erection from the seemingly innocent fifteen year old. "No, Ryoma. You feel better?" Finally meeting the golden eyes of said boy, Tezuka blushes slightly at the knowledge that he almost jacked off to the image of him.

"So where do I sleep?" Ryoma runs his hands through his wet hair. Staring at Ryoma for a moment, Tezuka freezes at the realization that he was going to have to move off the bed. That put him in danger of revealing his unfortunate state of arousal.

"Eh..."

"Is that this month's issue of Tennis Monthly?" Tezuka looks around confused until he sets his eyes on the magazine Ryoma is talking about; he casually pulled it onto his lap, opening and scanning the open page.

"Hai. Atobe has a biographical profile in it; no doubt he paid for it." Ryoma twitches the right side of his mouth into a smirk.

"That's how the monkey king does it." Now our buchou looks slightly confused at the nickname Ryoma has given the buchou of Hyoutei SHS. But that lasts only until Ryoma walks over and pulls the magazine out of his lap, gracing Tezuka's erection.

Tezuka gasps suddenly, unable to stop himself. He holds his breath in the hope that his wet dream star didn't notice his telltale bulge. A heavy silence hangs in the air between the two tennis geniuses.

"Eh...this is a good picture of Atobe. He looks kind of...bishie in it though." And with that, Tezuka starts choking on the air he's trying so hard to get into his lungs. "You alright?" Ryoma asks, concerned for the buchou's health and well-being.

Clearing his throat rather audibly, Tezuka manages to control the intake of air and talk again. "Hai." Blushing red from head to toe, Tezuka adjusts his glasses with high interest and eye contact avoidance with Ryoma. If he could only get Ryoma to leave the room for a moment so he could at least pull out a bedroll for him without drawing unwarranted attention to his manhood.

"How many times have you been in here?" the golden-eyed boy holds up the magazine for Tezuka to see.

"I'm not sure." Tezuka tugs at the bottom hem of his shirt with his expressionless face still in place.

Not knowing what's going on with Tezuka, Ryoma decides to just read the magazine he just acquired. Seating himself on the floor, back against Tezuka's bed, Ryoma reads the open article. The silence in the room is deafening to Tezuka's ears because now he knew that Ryoma had felt his erection and now things were weird.

Since the freshman is busy and Tezuka just sat cross-legged on his bed, he decides to make good use of the silence and time; he pulls a book of his table and begins to read. For half an hour, they just sat in silence and read. It was still early in the evening and they didn't have school the next day, so they were taking their time getting to bed.

"Ryoma, I have a question to ask you." Tezuka sets his book down in his lap and turns his head towards Ryoma.

"Yes?" The youth doesn't look up from the magazine and flips another page.

"You know, there are a lot of girls that like you at school. Why don't you go out with one of them so your father wouldn't bring home call-girls?"

Ryoma looks up from the magazine with a slight blush on his face. Turning his head to glare Tezuka in the eye, Ryoma slowly answers, choosing his words carefully. "I'm not interested in them."

"What about Sakuno? She's liked you since junior high. She's really a nice girl."

"Like I said, I'm not interested."

Tezuka tears his eyes from Ryoma's intense glare to think about what the boy is saying. Suddenly an epiphany hits him.

"You...don't like girls, do you?" Tezuka says extremely cautiously.

Ryoma's eyes widen in shock, but as quick as his expression changed, it went back to normal. "Nope", he quietly says with a bright blush crossing his cheeks.

Feeling the other boy's uneasiness to his admission, Tezuka tries to calm the air. "Neither do I."

"You're gay?"

"Yes."

"Since when?" Ryoma now turns his whole body to face Tezuka with a heightened interest.

"My whole life, but I didn't realize it until my freshman year in senior high school."

"How did you know you were gay?"

"I had a girlfriend for about three weeks when I found myself more attracted to her brother than to her."

"Who?"

"Tachibana An."

"You liked Fudomine's buchou? I never would have thought."

"He's quite attractive with blond hair like he had in his second year in junior high."

"He's attractive, just not my type."

"So what is your type?" Tezuka feels that familiar stirring in his loins as he realizes Ryoma has grown up a bit more than he had originally thought.

"Well, I would probably go for someone like Kajimoto or...you; the strong, silent type."

Swallowing audibly, Tezuka blushes a deep crimson and he feels the tenting of his pajama pants jump. He tries to hide it by strategically using his arms and hands to cover up his flattery.

This does not go unnoticed by ochibi, who smirks at Tezuka with a spark of...lecher in his eyes. Standing up smoothly, Ryoma stretches his arms above his head, causing his tank to rise up and show his navel. Tezuka's eyes don't leave the smooth skin of his stomach; Ryoma watches the buchou's reaction, nodding to himself.

"Is there an extra bedroll I could sleep on?"

"Ah, yes. On the top shelf in the closet." Tezuka watches as Ryoma turns gracefully and walks to the clothes with a sway of his hips. The way he moved reminds Tezuka of a cat; the tall boy unconsciously licks his lips as he watches his teammate.

"Eh buchou, I can't quite reach the bedroll. Could you help me?" Ryoma looks over his shoulder seductively at Tezuka. Tezuka turns red once again under Ryoma's seductive gaze. Realizing that to help Ryoma, he is going to have to move from his position on the bed, which meant he had to conceal his erection.

That is a problem.

If Tezuka moves his arms anywhere than where they are, he will be revealing himself to the green-haired boy; that's bad.

"Come on buchou, I'm tired." There is a hint of huskiness in Ryoma's voice that sent a shiver down the buchou's spine. Tezuka checks out the freshman and realizes that he's sporting a hard-on too; a rather...impressive one. Tezuka rises from the bed with a new air about him; he feels himself growing hot from Ryoma standing there, basically dripping sensuality. Tezuka doesn't even attempt to hide his erection as he stands tall and proud.

Ryoma stares intently into the brown-haired boy's eyes as if to say 'you know you want me, and I want you back the same'. Tezuka takes in the meaning of Ryoma's gaze and walks up close behind him. Reaching over the shorter man, Tezuka leans against Ryoma, putting his toasty skin against Ryoma, to pull the bedroll from the shelf. Ryoma leans back into the warmth of Tezuka's chest, feeling the muscles ripple against his back. Tezuka can feel his throbbing erection against the small of Ryoma's back; Ryoma obviously feels it too because he lets out a low growl in his throat.

Tezuka drops the bedroll down to the floor in front of Ryoma, but doesn't move away from the younger man. Instead he pushes his hips forward into Ryoma's back, breath catching in his throat. Ryoma runs his hand up Tezuka's thigh and around to rest on the round flesh of Tezuka's rear. The tall buchou gasps, mouth wide open, as he brings his chin to rest on the top of Ryoma's head.

"I want you buchou." Ryoma rotates to face Tezuka, their chests pressing firmly together.

Tezuka leans down and brushes his lips against Ryoma's for a relatively chaste kiss. Parting his lips, Ryoma allows for Tezuka's tongue to slip between them and massage his own. The kiss deepens so quickly that when they finally part, they are tangled in each other's arms and panting.

Tezuka untangles his arms from Ryoma takes a step back from the freshman. "Ryoma", he whispers, slightly audible to Ryoma.

Ryoma stands with his arms straight down beside him, eyes looking into Tezuka's with a predatory look in them, panting as if he's trying to control his rage. Suddenly, he pounces on the taller man, pushing him hard enough to fall onto the bed, falling on top of him.

"Ryoma! What are--?" Tezuka asks surprised by the other's action.

"This is why I don't want Bunny other than she's nothing more than a whore. I want you, only you." Ryoma sits atop Tezuka's hips, grinding lightly on the other man. "I've wanted you since I met you."

Ryoma catches Tezuka's lips in a fiery kiss, igniting both of their lusts, catapulting them towards each other. Tezuka musses his fingers through Ryoma's unruly hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Ryoma's hands wonder down Tezuka's torso, feeling ever muscle ripple he could. He leaves Tezuka's face and travels down to his neck where he nips and licks at the soft flesh. Arching up against Ryoma, Tezuka moans loudly; Ryoma smirks knowing he's found a sensitive spot on his new boyfriend.

"Quiet Kunimitsu, we wouldn't want to wake your parents, would we?" Ryoma says against Tezuka's neck; he whips his tongue out and begins attacking the other's neck once again. Tezuka bites his lip in an effort to hold in multiple (and most likely loud) groans; in an effort to stop the attack, Tezuka removes his hands from Ryoma's hair and brings them to the green-haired boys rear, grabbing a handful of flesh and massaging it.

"Ahhh...ah! Kuni--!" Ryoma lifts his head out of Tezuka's neck to throw it back and groan. Wanting more control, Tezuka rolls them over until he's on top with Ryoma's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ahhh...I want you, Ryoma." Ryoma shudders against the touch of Tezuka's hands on his rear. The tall buchou massages the other's soft flesh, moving in a slow circular motion. To his enjoyment, Ryoma mewls with pleasure as he rubs himself against the brown-haired man.

"You know what I want right now, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma looks deeply into the other's eyes.

"What's that Ryo?" Tezuka looks back at the cat-eyed youth, panting harshly.

"Your pants. Off. " Ryoma begins tugging at the elastic band of the pajama pants without allowing Tezuka to protest.

"All in due time, Ryo."

Ryoma pauses his efforts to look at Tezuka. "Ryo, huh? I like it Kunisu." Ryoma smirks at his captain who looks thoughtful for a moment before ravaging his neck. Ryoma arches his head back to give Tezuka more skin to play on.

"I think I like Kunisu. It's original." The older man says against Ryoma's neck. Ryoma smirks for a millisecond before he surprises his new partner by sticking his hand down into the pants, grabbing hold of the pulsating member. Tezuka gasps against Ryoma's neck at the sensation of having a warm hand holding him.

Ryoma decides to take control of the situation; so he wraps his free arm around Tezuka's shoulder and rolls them until he's on top. Tezuka only looks mildly surprised at the fact that it would be the green-haired man to be on top. It's not like it's the first time he's been uke; Ryoma notices the weak reaction he has to the position change.

"Ne, Kunisu, have you done this before?"

"H-Hai." Tezuka knows what the next question before Ryoma can even begin to ask it. "Atobe and I were together for about 6 months my junior year."

Ryoma has this look like he just had a mouthful of spoiled milk and pulls his hand from Tezuka's pants. "Monkey-king? On purpose?"

"He's not really that bad of a guy. Sure, he's a bit narcissistic, but he really cares for the people he loves. But we realized we were too different, you know how he is, so we broke up." Tezuka lifts his head enough to kiss Ryoma on the corner of the mouth, seeing how distressed the younger is. "Don't worry. It was mutual and he won't try to steal me from you."

"That's not the issue."

"Then what's the issue?" Tezuka raises an eyebrow at Ryoma.

"The issue is that it's Atobe, the monkey-king." Ryoma smiles at Tezuka from underneath his bangs. "Plus he couldn't steal you back if he tried."

Tezuka chuckles in relief as he thought Ryoma might have been mad about him being with Atobe. "Ryo, you're just too...sexy." The tall man pulls off his pants with surprising grace from his position underneath Ryoma.

"It's natural." Ryoma retorts.

"Hmmm, we'll just have to find out." Tezuka says in a very soft, soothing voice.

"How do you propose we test it?"

"Fuck me."

"Ooo, you've got a dirty mouth." Ryoma kisses Tezuka deeply, pulling him closer with one hand tangled in his hair and the other arm wrapped around, pulling on his back.

When they finally break the kiss, Ryoma looks around the room purposefully for a very important item. "It's in the top drawer." Tezuka points at his bedside table; lo and behold, the tube of lube is in there.

Ryoma looks at Tezuka incredulously. Smirking to himself, he begins to position Tezuka for maximum pleasure. Crawling between Tezuka's legs, Ryoma pulls the Tezuka into a sitting position between his own legs, with the taller man's legs on top of his. Tezuka could lean back against Ryoma's, as could Ryoma lean back on Tezuka's.

Squirting some gel on his fingers, Ryoma leans forward and places a quick kiss on Tezuka's mouth. Inserting one finger at a time, Ryoma begins preparing Tezuka. Running his hand across erect nipple, Ryoma stares at Tezuka with lust-filled eyes as he teases it. Tezuka squeezes his eyes shut at the invasion of the younger man's fingers.

"Relax, Kunisu. Relax." Tezuka moans at Ryoma using his new nickname and in the way that Ryoma said it. The tall man strokes himself slowly as he places a hand on the other's shoulder.

Suddenly, the relaxed buchou gasps and thrusts his pelvis sharply against Ryoma, causing their erections to rub together. In turn, Ryoma bites his lip to repress a moan which most likely would have been much louder than Tezuka's parents would appreciate. "I...aah...think you're...ready."

Tezuka leans back on his arms for support as Ryoma grasps his own member and slowly inserts it into warmth of Tezuka. "Am I hurting you?" Ryoma asks as he stops halfway in.

"No, it's just it's been a while and you're...larger than Atobe. Just take it slower." Tezuka gasps. Ryoma has a smug look on his face as he hears this new information about Atobe. "Don't get full of yourself, yet."

"What? You don't think I can do it better than him?"

"Not that I'm comparing, but I think you can, you just have to show me."

Ryoma leans back on his own hands and pumps his hips a few times to wedge himself deeper into the tight heat of Tezuka. Decidedly, Ryoma changes their position once again for better leverage. Laying Tezuka on his back, Ryoma leans over him and slowly pulls out as he gets himself comfortable. Finally arranging himself to where they are in standard missionary position, Tezuka on his back with legs open and Ryoma lying between them, Ryoma pushes in slowly.

"Don't be apprehensive, I won't break." Tezuka says kissing Ryoma's shoulder.

"So you like it hard then?" The cat-eyed youth asks, kissing Tezuka's neck.

"Try it and see unless you're too scared to do it. From what I remember, Atobe wasn't."

Tezuka knows that he's, more or less, provoking the younger man; without provocation, Ryoma would probably be too soft and careful. It most likely wouldn't satisfy either one of them, seeing as they are so intense about tennis; why not sex too?

Ryoma, hearing the challenge, pulls out slowly and before the head pops out, he speaks his favorite phrase, now with a hint of lust and desire mixed in with the slight mocking tone. "Mada mada dane". Then he thrusts again. Hard. Nailing Tezuka's prostate causing Tezuka to arch off the bed, stifling a moan.

"Ahh...Ryo-", Tezuka gasps as Ryoma repeatedly hits his prostate with each forceful thrust.

Ryoma leans in a kisses Tezuka, tongue roaming inside the other's mouth, almost as if it were searching for something. He moans into the other's mouth as he feels strong muscle squeezing him from with. "Ooh...good, so...ah...ah...ah...good". Ryoma feels himself losing control as he speeds up the pace; Tezuka thrusts his hips into Ryoma thrust, creating a rhythm of frantic proportions.

Tezuka clutches the sheets, but something doesn't feel right with his hands. So he moves his hands and pulls on the back of Ryoma's thigh, trying to bring him even closer. "Fuck!" He hisses through clenched teeth.

Ryoma loses all control as the obscenity comes from Tezuka's mouth. "Kunisu...come with me", Ryoma moans into said man's ear as he presses his body fully onto him. Not knowing what to do with his hands again, Tezuka moves them to claw at the other's back.

"Ryo...I can't...ngh...hold back." Tezuka wraps his legs around Ryoma's hip, which are pistoning his engorged member in and out of the brown-haired man, pulling him as close as they can be. "I'm uh...I'm...aah...I'm coming!"

Tezuka's hips thrusts against Ryoma's as he begins coming between their bodies, seeing nothing but brightness. His inner muscles spasm around Ryoma's member, setting off said man's own mind-blowing orgasm. He thrusts hard into Tezuka one last time as he spills his essence into the other with a hoarse cry, which cracks in the middle. Hearing the heartfelt crack in Ryoma's cry, Tezuka's hips spastically buck up with each wave of orgasm.

Ryoma collapses onto Tezuka's chest as his orgasm begins subsiding, as is Tezuka's. They lay completely still, allowing their breathing to return to normal. Ryoma is the first to move as he carefully pulls out of Tezuka; the buchou winces a little at the imposing soreness is already overtaking him. Ryoma rolls onto his back beside the tall man with a huff.

"So...?" Ryoma asks looking over to Tezuka, whose eyes are still closed.

"So what?" Tezuka tiredly rotates his head to look at Ryoma.

"Obviously, seeing as you can't even remember the conversation we had about the monkey-king, I have clearly beaten him."

Tezuka gives a small smile as he sees Ryoma looking smug with satisfaction and victory. "We both win, but you win more."

"That's right. I have you." Ryoma says pulling himself up and kisses Tezuka in a lazy, but heated kiss.

Tezuka rolls on top of Ryoma with the intention of starting a new round, but breaks the kiss as he hears a rather rare noise come from Ryoma. He's laughing.

The senior frowns slightly as he thinks that Ryoma is laughing at him, but stops that train of thought before it detours onto something ludicrous. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about calling my dad and letting him know where I am, and what I would say to him in terms of Bunny and you." Leaning over to the bedside table, Tezuka pulls a couple of tissue from the box to clean them up. "Hey Kunisu, may I use your cell phone to call my old man?"

"Sure." Ryoma pulls Tezuka's cell phone from the bedside table and dials the number to his house. He smiles as Tezuka wipes him down gently as he waits for his dad to answer.

"Echizen residence."

"Hey old man."

"Where are you, you little prick? Are you with a girl because I brought one home for you? What's wrong with you, running out of here like a bat out of hell? What am I going to tell your mother? I can't say you ran away; that would make me look bad."

"Eh shut up, you moron. I'm at buchou's house."

"You're lying; you're with a girl even though I paid for one just for you!" Ryoma rolls his eyes as his lame dad's whining.

"Whatever. I was calling to tell you thanks." Tezuka lies in his stomach and rests his head on Ryoma's stomach, drawing abstract patterns on the other's chest.

The silence over the phone was deafening.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for bringing Bunny over. It showed me just how gay I really am."

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid? I'm gay and if you tell mom, I'll tell her you rented a whore so we could have a threesome."

More silence. A pin drops down the street. It was heard.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE GAY! YOU'RE MY SON! DID YOUR BUCHOU MAKE YOU THAT WAY? WHERE DOES HE LIVE? I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP FOR MAKING YOU GAY!" Ryoma holds the phone far from his ear, hearing as his dad is yelling through it. It's sort of like speakerphone except without the speaker.

"Quit yelling. I was gay before you brought the bitch over, so get over it. You're not going to change anything. I'll be home later this weekend. Bye."

"Wait a seco-"; Ryoma presses end on the phone, cutting off the call quite abruptly.

Ryoma looks down at Tezuka with a bright smile. Tezuka chuckles at the phone conversation. "Your father's mad?"

"Yeah, he'll get over it though. But don't worry; he won't come over and try to fight you. He'll get all wound up for about 10 minutes and then he'll forget and go back to looking at his hentai magazines. He's just an old pervert."

"That's not very nice."

"You don't know my dad." Ryoma runs his hand through the brown hair on Tezuka's head. The tall man begins kissing the hard abs of Ryoma and he runs his hands up the other's chest. He pulls himself up, kissing up the torso, until he reaches Ryoma's face.

"My turn." Tezuka moves in for a kiss that deepens in record time. Ryoma growls as his lips are attacked; he's so engrossed with the senior's mouth, he doesn't feel the phone slipping from his grasp onto the floor.


	2. Monday

Monday...

Ryoma wakes in the morning in his bed, uncharacteristically early. Today is a new day and it's going to be a great one. In fact, the young tennis prodigy feels like yelling 'GREAT!' like Kawamura, but he would want to alarm his family so early. Ryoma can't remember the last time he woke up early AND in a good mood. All he knows is that it has something to do with his new boyfriend.

Ryoma jumps out of bed, stretching is relatively sore back, 'It's not sore from tennis though.' He chuckles to himself. He slips on his uniform and runs to the bathroom to do his hygiene. Out of the silence of the house, he hears someone banging on his door shouting, "Hey brat, wake up!" Obviously Nanjiroh right?

"Shut up old man. I'm already awake. Quit bellowing like that; I'm sure Mom is still asleep. She got in late last night." Ryoma pokes his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Well, if it isn't my little girl." Nanjiroh scowls at his son.

"Eh, that's weak." Ryoma sighs.

"What do you mean by that? 'That's weak.' Are you saying my insults are bad?"

"Mada Mada Dane", he slips back into the bathroom and finishes brushing his teeth.

"WHY YOU-"

"Nanjiroh, is Echizen awake?" Nanako yells from the kitchen where there's a wonderful scent wafting to Ryoma's nose.

"Unfortunately, my little gi—OOMPH!"

"I'm up." Ryoma steps into his room and grabs his backpack and then heads downstairs to breakfast, stepping over his unconscious father, who was just pelted in the head with a bottle of lotion. And his morning started off so nicely.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Nanako greets her young cousin. "Good morning, Ryoma." Looking behind him, she looks for the missing link in the evolutionary chain. "Where's Nanjiroh?"

"He's asleep." Ryoma sits at the table and waits for his ever-loving Japanese style breakfast.

"Oh, he was just awake a few minutes ago."

"I don't know, it just hit him, like narcolepsy."

"Hmmm..."

"Good morning, Ryoma." A voice says from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom. How were the baths?"

"They were wonderful. Next time, I'll bring you and Nanako with me." Rinko sits down at the table across from Ryoma as Nanako brings over their breakfast. "Did you have a nice weekend?'

"Hai." Ryoma takes a bite of his food.

"What did you do?" Rinko asks as she begins to eat.

"Tezuka. I mean I was at Tezuka's all weekend."

"Why weren't you here with your father?" Rinko puts her chopsticks down, looking sternly at Ryoma.

"Ne, he—"

"RINKO! Good morning! How did you sleep?" Nanjiroh shouts running into the room like a madman. He glares over at Ryoma as if saying 'You tell her what I did, I will cut you'.

"You interrupted me, hairy old man."

"He's right, Nanjiroh. You should be more polite."

"B-B-But—"

"But nothing. Finish what you were going to say, Ryoma." Rinko chides Nanjiroh, who's completely floored at the fact that his wife, the woman he married, would take the brat's side.

Ryoma mumbles something so quiet, his family couldn't understand him. "What was that, brat?"

"I said, I'm gay." Ryoma smirks up at his father. Nanjiroh knows Ryoma has the advantage in the unspoken war between them; the upper-hand being Ryoma doesn't have a dirty secret to get into trouble for anymore, while Nanjiroh can never have the 'Bunny' incident spoken of. EVER.

Rinko and Nanako simply smile at the green-haired teenager.

"WHAT? Where's the reaction? He just said he likes guys. Rinko? Nanako?" Nanjiroh looks frantically between the two women of the house.

"Honey, we knew this when he went to Seigaku Junior High. I could tell by the way he looked at his buchou."

"Ne, you knew back then?"

"Hai, but why are you telling us now?"

"Tezuka and I are together now." Ryoma slips his hat on after he finishes his food.

"Oh how cute: your first boyfriend. And he's gorgeous too." Nanako clasps her hands in front of her, her eyes become glazed.

"Ne, I'm going to school." Ryoma gets up from the table, slips his cap down over his eyes, and walks past his idiot father, who seems to be having trouble breathing. Walking to the door, he picks up his tennis bag. As he reaches for the doorknob, the door bell rings.

Upon opening the door, Ryoma's eyes grow wide in undeniable shock. Tezuka is standing on his porch, picking him up for school. "Kunisu, what are you doing here so early?"

"I thought we could walk to school together." Tezuka answers shyly.

"Who's that, Ryoma?" a female voice calls from the kitchen.

"It's Kuni—I mean Tezuka-buchou." He shouts back.

A chorus of 'aw, how cute' sings through to the couple's ears; they blush out of apparent embarrassment.

"You told your mother and cousin about us?" Tezuka looks mildly ill.

"They knew about me since I was in junior high so they weren't shocked when I told them that we were together."

Tezuka cocks his head to the right. "Really? I wonder if anyone else noticed."

"I don't think so because I would have been teased non-stop by Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai."

Tezuka nods his response. "Let's go. We shouldn't be late."

Ryoma walks out the door, closing it behind him, but almost running into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka looks down at the shorter man, eyes filled with love and lust. "I missed you last night." He gently caresses Ryoma's cheek with a slender thumb.

"I missed you, Kunisu." Ryoma puts his hand into Tezuka's free hand, lacing their fingers together. Tezuka's breath hitches when he hears his new pet name roll off of Ryoma's tongue. He swiftly leans in and captures his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss; a battle between the will of their tongues. They basically eat at each other's faces until a squeal is heard from inside the house.

"That is so cute! They're kissing like lovebirds."

"We need to go." Ryoma says breaking the kiss, heaving for air,

"Hai." They walk in comfortable silence all the way to school. They don't hold hands because...that's not their style.

Since there's no early morning practice because the coach was out of town, Tezuka is able to walk Ryoma to his classroom. Standing outside the door, they lean against the wall, shoulders touching. They each greet the three freshmen tennis players that happen to be part of Ryoma's cheering squad with unusual politeness today. Horio nearly falls over when Tezuka greets him, but the other two were there to catch him and drag him off.

"Ne, Kunisu, do you want to eat lunch today on the roof?"

"That's fine."

"I'll see you then. " Ryoma pushes off the wall. He turns to look at Tezuka, his eyes roaming over the tall form. He smirks as he walks into class. Tezuka pushes away from the wall and goes to his own class with only the image of the smirking Ryoma on his mind.

Unfortunately, that smirk caused focus issues for Tezuka, or rather the lack thereof.

The first hour of class, he tried to take notes and pay attention; after that hour of strange torture, he finally gave up and just stared at the clock, waiting for lunch time to roll around, doing a little fantasizing about Ryoma.

That would have been ok had his sensei hadn't called on him to read. As Tezuka stood up to read, he realized something very important.

He was hard.

He sat back down quickly. "Kunimitsu, are you ok?"

Before the buchou could answer, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, and Taka all turn to stare at him. Funny thing is, Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji aren't staring at his face, rather his crotch.

"No, sensei; I think I need to go to the bathroom. Please excuse my rudeness." Tezuka packs up his book bag and places it strategically in front of him as he walks out of the classroom.

Heaving a sigh of relief, he heads in the general direction of the bathroom. He walks past Momo and Kaidoh's classroom, nodding as they wave to him. Stepping into the bathroom, he leans against the door with a soft thump. He walks over to the sink and begins washing his face, trying to wash away the flushness of his skin.

'What's wrong with me? I need to focus on class and not on Ryoma. Ryoma – I can almost feel his breath against my skin and his hands on my chest. I need to touch him, hold him, kiss him, love him. It's a strange feeling really.' Tezuka steps into a stall and locks the door as soon as he's in. He immediately slips a hand under his shirt to caress his nipples and a hand into his boxers, slowly stroking himself.

"Ryoma..." He moans quietly, rubbing himself a little faster.

"Kunisu?" a voice asks on the other side of the door. Tezuka freezes all motion.

"Ryoma?"

"It's me." The door opens quickly and the shorter man is grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled into the stall. Tezuka locks the door behind him right before he pounces on the freshman.

He kisses the green-haired teen hard, tangling their tongues together. Ryoma runs his hands up underneath Tezuka's shirt, feeling the rippling muscles and hard nipples with his calloused fingers. Tezuka pulls Ryoma's hips against his as he pushes them back against the wall with Ryoma against it.

Breaking the kiss, Tezuka looks into half-lidded gold eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about you in class. All I could think about was your hands on me, on my chest, on my hips, and your breath hitting my cheek. I wanted to feel you against me, to be with me, to be in me." The thought and memory of being in Tezuka causes the freshman's legs to start buckling beneath him.

"Aaah, Kunisu. I...aah...want you so bad right now, but we can't do it now." Ryoma stammers as Tezuka begins nipping at his collarbone. "The bell for lunch is about to ring...aaah! Kuni!"

"Ryo, I don't want to stop." Tezuka rubs his hard member against Ryoma's thigh. "But if we don't stop now, I won't be able too." Tezuka wraps his arms around Ryoma's waist and rests his forehead against the other's. Ryoma places his hands on each side of Tezuka's face, holding him close enough for their nose to rub together.

Ryoma hovers above Tezuka's bruised lips, warm breath hitting them. He rubs their noses together as the lunch bell rings. "We better get going; it would be unfortunate if somebody found us like this, ne buchou."

Unbeknownst to the couple who begin to exit the bathroom, the statement above is just the tip of the iceberg of what has already happened.

When Tezuka and Ryoma reach the roof for lunch, Oishi, Fuji, and Eiji are there already eating. Well, that is, if their buchou and ochibi hadn't just walked out. Apparently, this didn't go unnoticed by the new couple. This is probably because everyone's faces all looked the same. The three seniors are quite flush and gazing in at the general vicinity of Ryoma and Tezuka's waistline and below.

"Eh, what are you all staring at?" Ryoma deadpans rather annoyed at the undue attention.

"Nothing." The three teens say in unison, averting their eyes quickly.

"Mm, senpais are acting weird today." Ryoma sits against the railing and pulls out his bento. Tezuka sits across from him and pulls out his own bento only to look up to find the other team members staring at him once again.

Scowling at his friends, Tezuka clears his throat in an attempt to get their attention. "Is there something you need?"

Eiji, who seems to be in a trance, answers for the others. "We were wondering if you really fucked for forty-five minutes straight." Upon completion of the sentence, Oishi and Fuji clasps their hands over Eiji's mouth.

Evidently, as Ryoma squirts Ponta out of his nose and Tezuka's eyebrows begins to twitch uncontrollably; this is not what was expected as a request. After getting control of the twitch, Tezuka finally responds to the strange outburst.

"Eiji, you wouldn't want me to tell your mother that you cursed, would you?"

Eiji looks down at his lunch, but he doesn't waste anytime to begin explaining. "Well I just wanted to know because we prank-called you last Friday, but when you answered the phone we heard you and Ochibi going at it."

"I didn't know you were so vocal during sex." Fuji is apparently the same sadistic bastard he was three years ago. Ryoma blanches at the revelation: they heard them having sex over the phone. But when?

"I didn't answer the phone on Friday; nobody called me." Tezuka replies.

"Yes we did, sometime around 7 or 8 o'clock." Now it's Tezuka's turn to lose blood in his face. Whipping out his cell phone, Tezuka begins a search of monumental proportions. When he finds what he's looking for, his head falls and one thing is heard, very quietly, coming from the buchou.

"Fuck me." Apparently his cell phone is set to answer when any key is pressed. It must have pressed as they called when the phone fell from Ryoma's hand as they started round 2.

Ryoma seemingly smirks to himself as he remembers the weekend.

"It seems as Ryoma already did." Fuji smartly replies. He must have missed the news flash because he doesn't know that his life is in grave danger. Tezuka grinds his teeth together as he grows hot with anger and lust? What? He looks over to Ryoma to find him looking back at him with the same look in his eye. In fact, the younger man looks as if he breathing has gotten heavier and deeper.

"Um, Tezuka, I need to talk to you privately, please." Ryoma virtually bounds for the door with Tezuka close behind, leaving the three blushing men staring in their wake.

Ryoma guides them to a secluded bathroom in the empty wing of the school. As soon as the door closes, Ryoma pushes Tezuka against the door and kisses his boyfriend's still slightly bruised lips, lashing his tongue around his mouth. Tezuka reciprocates with the same sense of urgency.

"We had an audience." Ryoma simply states as he unbuttons Tezuka's pants.

"Nnngh!" Tezuka pushes his hips against Ryoma's, wanting more contact.

"Knowing that turns you on, doesn't it?" Ryoma slips his hand inside Tezuka's boxers, stroking him.

"Oh hell!" Tezuka swiftly opens Ryoma's pants and thrusts his hand in to stroke the hard member. Ryoma straddles one of Tezuka's legs to as they stroke each other in time. "Ryo, I'm not going to last long. I've been hard since I...aaah...woke...ah...morning." This is clearly a sign of lose of coherent thought.

Tezuka throws his head back, hitting the door behind him, as he arches his back, thrusting he chest closer to Ryoma's. The green-haired teen leans and kisses Tezuka, savoring the taste of his lover as he speeds up his strokes. Tezuka bucks into Ryoma's hand, gasping desperately for air.

"Faster", he growls at the younger man, to which he complies. Tezuka slips his free hand down the back of the shorter man's pants and begins teasing his entrance.

"AAAH! Kunisu!" Ryoma shouts at the top of his lungs as he is surprised by the warm fingers teasing him. His hips begin to buck into the hand stroking him; he shudders as his orgasm begins to overtake him.

Tezuka feels Ryoma shudder, signaling his impending orgasm, so he let's go of his own, which he had been holding back for quite some time now. Tezuka leans over and bites Ryoma's shoulder with a sneer as he spasms in orgasm. Ryoma cries out as he feels teeth sinking into his shoulder as he begins to orgasm; he covers Tezuka's hand with his own as the senior continues to stroke him through his orgasm.

As their orgasms subside, Ryoma leans against Tezuka in exhaustion. "You ok?" Tezuka asks the panting man.

Ryoma lifts his head long enough to capture Tezuka's mouth in a lazy kiss. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine." Tezuka pulls his hand from Ryoma's pants finding it, not surprisingly, covered with Ryoma's essence. Tilting his head slightly, he brings his hand slowly to his mouth, catching his boyfriend's attention and seductively licks his hand clean of all the substance.

Ryoma smirks at his buchou. "Sexy, but mada mada dane." Tezuka quirks an eyebrow. Ryoma pulls own soiled hand from Tezuka's pants and proceeds to lick his hand clean more seductively than Tezuka did his own.

"Mmmm, you're good." After zipping up their pants, they wash their hands and faces before they head back to the roof to finish their lunches.

Upon arriving on the roof, their fellow teams look at them once again, but this time with a knowing grin on their faces. The couple reclaims their lunches.

Tezuka turns to the three teens and restates the question posed earlier. "You wanted to know if we fucked for forty-five minutes straight on Friday, right? Ryoma?"

"Damn straight we did."

Owari...or TBC...

AN: Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading. I did some editing to this chapter and soon enough I'll add more chapters and maybe more couples into the mix. How 'bout it? I think I might bring in some of the lesser used characters like Kajimoto or Davide (cuz they're HOT!). Please review and let me know.


End file.
